Now Or Neverland
by Rae2themax
Summary: Sequel to In Plain Sight. In the final year of Auradon, the kids face their biggest challenge yet. With new friends, old faces and a threat coming towards their homes, they must be on their guard. Or else everything they know will be gone.
1. Chapter 1

**By popular demand, I am continuing this story much faster than I anticipated. I am going to give my OC some romance in this one so keep an eye out.**

 **This is a sequel to In Plain Sight so if you haven't read that one you might get confused.**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

Ah, another year at Auradon.

Technically my final year.

The name's Octavia Jones. My friends call me Penelope. It's long story.

Anyway here at Auradon Prep, we have the children of princes, princesses, heroes and villains. The villains are in small demand.

After everything that happened last year with Prince… I mean _King_ Ben's coronation, we the villain kids were seen in a much different light.

Villains became more welcome to Auradon and heroes became more socially aware of their existence.

Take me for example: for my whole life I believed that I was different because I had two villain parents. I hid who I was for years, even went into a state of disbelief. Thankfully, my family snapped me out of it I managed to help take down Maleficent.

I digress, these are the memoirs of my final year at Auradon Prep. Something told me that it was going to be a busy year.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's it." I put the final trunk down in my bedroom.

"You sure?" My mom, Ursula, asked.

"Yeah, I think that's it." I made a double check of the things in my room. Potion shells? Check. Cutlass? On my hip. Pictures? Had a whole trunk full. Clothes? School books? Leisure books? Any other random thing that I would need throughout the year? Check, check and double check.

"Are you absolutely sure?" My dad, Killian, sat down on one of the trunks.

I knew my parents didn't want to leave me yet. But they couldn't stay for the whole year.

"Yes, guys. I have everything that I need." Dad got up off of the trunk and stood next to mom. I had to admit, they still acted like the same overprotective parents I had while I was growing up. Even as I am now, a seventeen year old pirate with eight tentacles and a pretty decent GPA.

"Don't forget about me." Jamie came into the crowded room. After the completion of his teaching degree, he was offered a position here as the ancient languages teacher's assistant. He took it up almost instantly and starts this year.

I have to say, it'll be fun to hang out with my big brother again. Especially where he and I don't have to hide any tentacles and we can spar in the open. Plus we can keep tabs on each other.

Also Avery, his forever crush and the daughter of Ariel and Eric, is the TA for music so I felt like he might try to talk to her.

Or I can stick them together by accident or something.

"How could we, son?" Dad questioned. I had to admit, Jamie had really started taking after dad. Everything from his wind swept hair and pirate stubble to his height and build. I could tell I was already taking after mom. I even dyed a chunk for my short hair white to keep things interesting.

* * *

As we watched mom and dad sail away on the Jolly Roger, the sun was just setting into a warm orange and red.

"Okay, Oct, you ready for your final year of Auradon?" Jamie asked as we walked back to the school.

Because Jamie was a TA, he had to come a day early so I just decided to come with to save mom and dad the trip. I knew I would be getting a roommate this year, I just didn't know who it would be.

After Jamie went to a meeting with the other staff members, I started to unpack my room. I kept my distance from the other side where I knew my roommate would be living for the rest of the year. I managed to bring my on sheets (purple and grey vines that reminded me of Neverland) and about three extra pillows this year (I'd usually forgotten in the past years) and my favourite blanket from when I spent a week in Arendale.

I put as many pictures up as I could and found room for my posters as well (I was a massive fan of the ScareCrows… they're a band from Oz) and even found room for my computer, potion shells and my cutlass. I remembered to bring a small shoe rack this year and put all of my shoes (and by all I mean my three pairs). Hopefully my new roommate would use it too.

I unpacked all of my books (I ran out of room very fast) and decided to go for a walk before tackling my clothes.

I managed to have a seat on the docks for about three minutes before someone sat down next to me. Knowing it wasn't a student, I turned to see who I thought was my brother.

It was Avery, daughter of Ariel and Eric and TA of music… and the person my brother considers 'his one true love'. She was certainly pretty; red hair tied back into a braid, tall figure, green eyes and I heard when she brought out her tail it looked amazing.

"I take it the staff meeting is over then?"

She looked at me. "Yes, it ended about a minute ago. I had to come to the waters."

I looked down and saw her toes just touching the water. I completely forgot that mermaids couldn't be away from the water for too long. I felt like an idiot.

"You're Jamie's… I mean Mr. Jones' sister, correct?"

"Uh, yeah. My name is Octavia. Everyone calls me Penelope, though." I stared off into the horizon where only a splinter of the sun was.

"It's nice to meet you. I heard all about you from your brother. He speaks highly of you." Her voice was very calming, almost like the waves.

By the time I was back in my room, it felt like midnight. I was exhausted.

Avery and I stayed down at the docks for about an hour until the sun was officially gone for the day. She seemed really nice.

I managed to change into my pajamas (and remembered that I forgot to even unpack my clothes) and put my shoes on the shoe rack. As for my clothes, I just tossed them in one of the empty trunks and decided that I would unpack the rest of my stuff tomorrow and try and find someone that I know.

After putting my glasses on my nightstand (I refused to use magic to fix my eyesight), it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

Whoever invented the alarm clock deserved to be kicked.

Mine went off at seven on the dot. It managed to stop when one of my tentacles came out and slammed it against the wall.

I guess it was time to get up. And unpack the rest of my things before my unknown roommate got here.

I didn't even bother changing out of my pajamas when I started to unpack my clothes. Honestly why do I have so many clothes? I didn't even wear half of them most of the time.

I propped up my hamper and threw yesterday's jeans and t shirt in along with my dirty socks. Along the way, I found what I would wear today; my purple jersey style shirt, blue jeans and a fresh pair of socks.

After changing into that and making my bed, I placed my pajamas at the foot of the bed all folded neatly. I took a step back and admired my side of the room. My trunks, now flattened via magic, were placed under by bed and out of sight. I only realized the time was ten and decided that maybe I should check on Jamie.

As I opened the door, someone tried to knock and managed to knock on my head. I grabbed my head. "Ouch!"

"Oh magic! Are you okay? I am so sorry!" A female voice rang out.

Still holding the spot where she knocked, I smiled. "Its fine, no harm no foul." I stepped out of the way while she dragged her things into the room. I guess this is my new roommate. "I take it that you're my roommate." I moved my hand away and got a better look at her. Long blonde hair and a green sun dress. Her eyes were blue… I'd seen her before somewhere.

"Yeah, I just transferred from Neverland." She turned to face me and it clicked. Realization must have been on my face because she looked like she'd seen a ghost. "O-Octavia Jones?"

I hardened my face and brought fourth my tentacles. "It's been a long time, Natasha Bell."

* * *

 **There we have it. The first chapter of Now Or Neverland. I plan on making this one much longer than In Plain Sight. Probably at least 10 chapters or so.**

 **Hope to hearfrom you guys soon. The faster you review the faster I update.**

 **Rae2themax**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to an energy drink wile walking home from work in order to help me with an all nighter for my homework procrastination, the next chapter is up.**

* * *

I could only narrow my eyes at Natasha Bell. What was she even doing in Auradon?

"It's really you, Octavia." She seemed in a state of shock. "You've grown up."

"Considering the last time we spoke was over ten years ago, I'd say I've gotten a bit taller." I folded my arms as I leaned into the doorframe. "Are you still a liar?"

"Are you still upset by that? It was a long time ago." She tried to brush it off. "Can't we forget about that?"

My tentacles slinked around the floor to grab my cutlass. "Okay, let's forget about it. But what will I tell people when they ask why I was expelled from Neverland?" My own sarcasm drowned my words.

She seemed to go quiet. "I did it to protect Neverland."

"Protect Neverland? Or your boyfriend?" My sword now lay in my hands as I placed it in my special belt in my left hip. "You know that I was _never_ a threat to Neverland. My family put their past behind them. We moved on." I pushed up my glasses. "But you saw us as monsters." I turned on my heel to leave. "Don't get too comfortable here, I'm going to talk to King Ben to remove you as my roommate." I called over my shoulder before marching down the hallway.

I couldn't believe this. I would have taken Audrey over Natasha. Audrey of all people.

Taking a deep breath, I walked outside and made a quick journey to the castle where Ben and his parents lived. I had to keep my cool. I couldn't let my temper get the better of me, not again.

Once I explained to Ben what was wrong, I knew he would kick her out.

I was hoping at least of the school but I would settle for my room.

* * *

"You what?"

Ben sat calmly across from me with a small table between us. "When I heard she was transferring to Auradon, I selected her as your roommate." He picked up his tea cup and took a small sip.

"Why? You know what happened in Neverland! I hate her!" I restrained myself from slamming my hands down on the glass table. Instead I just cracked my knuckles (a bad habit I picked up from Elliot Teach).

He put his cup down. "Exactly. You two have a major history together." His eyes went serious. "You need to put this behind you. You can't hold a grudge forever, Penelope. I see the look in your eyes when you tell me the story."

"You're right, Ben. I can't hold a grudge forever." I took a sip of tea. "But I'll always remember their name."

Ben sighed in defeat. "It's not going to happen overnight, I know that. But this will be a step in the right direction." He took one final gulp of tea. "We should get a move on, the students will be here soon." He stood up.

I followed suite. "Well as long as you didn't bring Patrick Pan here, I can handle Bell."

He snorted. "I'm brave, not stupid."

* * *

"Man, feels good to be back." Mal dropped onto her bed. She'd really grown up over the summer. Sure she still wore her usual style, but she'd slowly been straying away from it on occasion. Of course, Mal and Ben were still together (see practically engaged).

"No kidding." Evie looked the same, save for the new dress ("I'll be making you one in the future, Penelope."). She and Doug were an item obviously. I think she even went to meet his family over spring break last year and apparently they loved her.

"It's out final year." I chimed in.

"So Ben told me that you have a roommate this year. Who is she?" Mal asked.

"Do you guys remember the story of how I was expelled from Neverland?"

"Yeah, some girl named Natasha or something lied and got you kicked out." Evie confirmed.

I must have given a look because they both gasped. "She's here?!"

I massaged my temples. "Yep. She wants me to forget that it was because of her I got booted from Neverland Academy."

"It's not a bad idea." All of our heads turned to see Natasha Bell herself. She seemed sheepish around us. "You two must be Octavia's friends. I'm Natasha Bell, daughter of Tinker Bell." She smiled. "You can call me Tasha, though."

Mal stood up and walked over to grab her hand a shake. "Mal, daughter of Maleficent."

"M-Maleficent?"

Evie came over next once Mal stepped to the side. "I'm Evie, daughter of The Evil Queen."

Natasha gulped.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Tash. You'll get to meet more of my friends soon enough." I knew I was being a bit mean, but I was mad and upset. Could you blame me? The only way this day could get worse was if Patrick Pan was also a transfer student.

Or the school caught fire, your choice.

She seemed nervous. "I-I was about to go for a walk around the campus, would you three like to join me?"

I looked at the girls. "I'm game." I had to check out the bonfire pit anyway, make sure it was still in good shape.

So there we were, the four of us walking around campus. Natasha was nervous, I was calm. Mal seemed indifferent and Evie was scoping out the new students.

"So, Tasha. Why did you come to Auradon? I thought there was a school in Neverland." Evie was trying to be nice.

She seemed a bit taken back by the question. "Well, I'll be going to Arendale next year for college so I thought I should spread my wings and see what it's like outside of Neverland while I can."

"Really? You'll be going to the Arendale College of Magic?" Mal seemed interested now.

"Yes, I got in with an early submission." She seemed a bit more relaxed. "Do any of you have plans for next year?"

Mal shrugged. "I'll probably be staying here and going to the art school. I've been working on my portfolio for years."

"I'll be going to Oz. Fashion capital." Evie sighed.

"What about you, Octavia?" Natasha asked.

Truth be told, I never really thought about where I wanted to go after Auradon. I pretty much lived everywhere so I never really called one place home. "Haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Really? You'll have to decide soon."

"Yes, yes I know."

"Well, well, well." Our heads turned to see the boys. Doug had adopted the art of the contact lenses, Carlos got super tall, Ben was sans crown and Jay was a bit bulkier than I last saw him. "What do we have here?" Jay asked as he came to my side.

"Why do you think you are, the big bad wolf?" I asked as Evie and Mal joined up with their respective boyfriends.

"Only if you can be what I have to chase." Okay, you are probably wondering what is going on here. The answer is nothing. Jay and I are just friends. All throughout last year we did this whole back and forth thing and it kind of made us closer. Evie and Mal joke how Jay and I are dating but I can assure you that we are not. I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Lonnie.

Besides, if he were to ask me out (which he wouldn't because he doesn't like me like that) he would have to go through my brother and my father. Trust me, they are more than enough to intimidate anyone.

"Back off. You smell like you just got out of a Neverland swamp." I stepped back and held my nose. Mal soon backed away from Ben and covered her mouth.

"We just had a quick Tourney warm up." Carlos lifted his arms and I swear that somewhere a bunch of plants just died.

"She's right, you guys smell like the Crocodile in the sun." Natasha kicked in and we both giggled. Until I realized who I was laughing with and stopped.

Once the smell died down, I lowered my hand.

"Who's your friend?" Carlos asked.

Natasha seemed to straighten up a bit. "I'm Natasha Bell. I just transferred from Neverland."

The name must stuck with Jay because he seemed to have a hard look on his face. "You're the reason that Penelope got expelled then."

She shrunk back a bit.

"Is there a problem here?" We all turned to see Jamie. He actually looked like a teacher and not some scruffy buccaneer. I was impressed.

Natasha seemed to freeze and blush once she saw Jamie. It was no surprise, considering that almost everyone back in Neverland saw Jamie as a puckish rogue.

"It's all good, Jamie." I assured my brother. I noticed he still had his cutlass on his hip. Looks like he was as prepared as I was.

"Good, because I don't want to have to tell you to break it up." Still overprotective.

* * *

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. I almost collapsed into bed.

I saw that Natasha was fully unpacked and even occupying half of the shoe rack. She seemed to have a large bottle of pixie dust on her desk.

For the rest of the day (after Natasha left complaining of a headache), we all hung out at one of the lunch tables. Jay and I pretty much did our 'we're not really flirting' thing all day and even played footsie under the table. I managed to check out the bonfire pit and make sure it would still be able to withstand another year of students roasting marshmallows.

Jay made me promise to show him how to start a fire.

After I changed into my pajamas, threw my clothes into my hamper and put my shoes on the rack, I realized that my alarm clock was still broken.

"You've got to be kidding me." I walked over to where the broken contraption lay. It was one of the older wind up clocks and it was beyond busted. I doubt that even the Mad Hatter could fix it.

"What's wrong?" Natasha peered over my shoulder.

I held up the broken machinery in defeat.

"Oh, hold on!" She went to her jar of pixie dust and pulled a pinch out. "Hold it in your hands." She instructed.

"Doesn't pixie dust only work for flight?" I questioned.

"That's all the Pan and Darling family uses it for. But is has many other uses. It's like fairy dust times one thousand." She sprinkled the dust onto my clock and it slowly started to glow. I had to close my eyes due to the brightness.

When I opened then, there in my hands was a brand new clock. It was no longer a wind up contraption but a digital masterpiece. It resembled a large conch shell and had small numbers etched into the ridges.

"All you have to do is speak into the opening and let it know what time you want to be woken up. You should be okay from there." She started to crawl into bed.

I was perplexed. Why did she help me?

"Why did you help me?"

She seemed surprised by my question. "Because you needed it." She smiled. "Besides, I want us to be friends again. I know I screwed up when we were kids and I regret every day when I don't tell the truth. I want to put the past behind me like you said your parents did. Can you at least try?"

It took all of my will power not to say no. "I won't come around by tomorrow, you know that right?"

"I didn't think you would. But it's a start."

I got into bed and put my new clock on my stand along with my glasses. "As long as Pan isn't here, I'll be okay."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." She defended.

"You say that because you're in love with him." I smirked.

Despite my bad eyesight, I could tell she flushed. "W-What about your boyfriend, Jay?"

"We are not dating." I mumbled.

"But you want to." I felt heat rising in my cheeks for some reason, was I getting sick?

I flopped my head onto my pillow. "Goodnight, Tasha."

I could tell the pixie was smiling. "Goodnight…Penelope."

* * *

 **And there you have it. I have procrastinated enough. So I am off to do some homework (is is just after 2 am where I am).**

 **Cheers**

 **Rae2themax**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one took so long guys. Things have been super crazy(school and my mother is in the hospital).**

 **There is a song I recommend to listen to at a certain part: Randy Dandy Oh from Assassin's Creed Black Flag.**

 **You'll know when to listen to it.**

 **Thanks for being so patient with me guys, it means a lot.**

* * *

So far it had only been one week since classes started. One week since Natasha Bell became my roommate. One week since I had my older brother as my sort of teacher.

I had to say, it wasn't that bad of a start to my final year.

I was getting along with pretty much everyone, even Chad Charming.

Mostly because I had to tutor him from our ancient languages class but that's beside the point.

As I looked at the calendar that hung above my desk, I realized what tomorrow was.

"Hey, Tash."

She looked up from her book. "Yes?"

"Do you want to help me with bonfire setup tomorrow?"

"The what?"

"The bonfire. We have one every year around the beginning of the year and roast marshmallows and hot dogs. Usually the others and I would do setup." I sat down on my bed. "You want in?"

She seemed to think for a minute. "Are they like the Neverland bonfires?" Oh man, when I was a kid the Neverland bonfires were crazy. The Indians would join us and by the end of the night at least two people were beaten up. Mermaids would walk on the land and play mean tricks and if the Crocodile showed up then there would be a guaranteed fight. Even more if his son, Gil, dropped by and tried to pick a fight with Jamie.

"Nothing like them. There are no fights." I assured.

"Okay, good. Last year Patrick nearly burned the whole camp down. He was showing off for Maya." Her voice held bitterness for Maya, daughter of TigerLily and the girl who Pan desired. I had only spoken to her once and she held me in no regard so I did the same.

"Well that sucks. But everyone usually comes a bit early and Jay wants to know how to start a fire."

"Your boyfriend?"

I paused. "No he's not my boyfriend. He like Lonnie. And don't let Jamie hear you, he'll go into 'Pirate Mode'."

* * *

As we knelt at the bonfire pit (we were the first ones there), I started to gather what was needed to show Jay how to start a fire. I had matches, paper, wood…

"Hey guys." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Mal, Ben, Evie and Doug.

"Hi." I smiled at my friends. "Where are the others?"

"Turn around." I voice next to my ear said and I saw Jay squatting right on front of me. Jane and Carlos were standing behind him (and they were holding hands whichI thought was super cute). Behind them were Audrey and Chad holding enough blankets to cover Oz.

"Ha-ha." My laugh was dry as he jumped next to me. I could hear Tasha volunteer to go grab the food from the kitchen with Evie and Mal. I heard Doug and Ben follow behind them. I turned to Jay. "So you want to learn how to do this?"

"Yeah. Can you show me? Pretty please?" He flutter his lashes dramatically and I laughed.

"Very well. Here's how you start…" As we went through the proper steps and safety precautions, Jamie and Ms. Avery showed up. Jamie even brought a guitar (probably to impress Ms. Avery).

Within fifteen minutes the fire roared to life, Lonnie was flirting with Jay hard core, food was being roasted and blankets were already being used.

"Who wants a song?" Jamie asked he strummed a chord. He played a lot while he was in Arendale.

"Depends on whose singing." I answered with a pointed look at my older brother. The result was he shoved me playfully.

"What about a sea shanty?" Tasha was wrapped up next to Audrey and Chad. "I heard the crew on the Jolly Roger sang them a lot."

Man, did they ever. From sunrise to sunset all the crew would do while the worked away and kept us afloat was sing. They were super catchy so Jamie and I picked up on them pretty early.

"Well, I know a couple." Jamie smiled. "How about 'Randy Dandy Oh'?" My brother looked at me.

"Okay, fine." I took a gulp of water and cleared my throat. " _Now we are ready to head for the Horn_!" I sang.

" _Way, ay, roll an' go_!" Jamie joined in with me.

" _Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn,_

 _Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!"_

" _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,_

 _Way, ay, roll an' go!_

 _The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_

 _Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Soon we'll be warping her out through the locks,_

 _Way, ay, roll an' go!_

 _Where the pretty young gals all come down in their flocks,_

 _Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,_

 _Way, ay, roll an' go!_

 _The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_

 _Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!"_

Jamie and I finished and we burst out laughing. That was probably one of our favourites. The group applauded and we continued on the rest of the night.

Jamie convinced Avery to do a duet and the sounded amazing, Mal, Carlos, Jay and Evie did one of their songs from the Isle, and Chad, Ben and Doug even did a quick stand-up routine.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when we started to call it quits for cleanup. I showed Jamie how to properly put out a fire and make sure that there were no small fires left under the wood. With everyone helping this year we actually managed to get everything in one go.

Jamie and Avery left together (JUST. DATE. ALREADY.) shortly followed by Chad and Audrey. That left Mal, Evie, Ben, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Tasha and myself.

"I guess we'll see you guys in the morning?" Mal asked everyone.

"Bright and early." Jay was sarcastic tonight.

I guess that was it, we were all going to call it a night.

Until we heard a loud crash from outside.

"What was that?" Evie held onto Doug as we all looked out the window.

Smoke rose from a place near the docks. A yellowish glow surrounded the area. Before I realized what was happening, I sped off towards the glow.

"Penelope!" Ben called my name but it didn't register. I saw Tasha Bell running alongside me and realized that whatever was pulling me there was tugging her too.

When we reached the lip of the crater, I could finally breathe. "What in the name of the seven seas was that?"

Tasha looked at me. "You could feel it too?"

"Yeah."

"Octavia! Natasha! "Our heads turned to see everyone running towards us with Jamie leading the front.

"Jamie, did you feel the tug too?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, no one else did." I turned back to the glow. A small shadow started to move.

"There's someone in there!" I slid down to get a better look.

"Penelope!" I couldn't tell who called.

I edged closer. My tentacles were out and my cutlass was sheathed at my hip. "Is someone there?"

A shadowy figure stood up and walked a few steps. Knees buckled on them and the fell into my tentacles unconscious. I couldn't believe my eyes. It had been years but here he was, down for the count and laying in my arms.

"What?" I could hear Jamie asked behind me. "Someone get the Fairy Godmother! Now!"

Ben came up behind me and I heard Tasha gasp loudly. "Who is he?"

Pointed ears, green ensemble, and thick reddish blond hair and covered in scratches and pixie dust.

"Patrick Pan…"

* * *

 **OHMYGOD PATRICK PAN! What to know what happened to him? What happens between the new and starting couples? Give me a review and I'll update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I really couldn't help myself on getting this one out super early. I pretty much wrote this while I was at the hospital with my mother.**

 **Anyway, This one kind of leaves on a bit of cliffhanger.**

* * *

My foot tapped steadily as we waited for Fairy Godmother to finish healing Patrick Pan. Jamie told us to go to bed and he'd stay with Patrick, but I stuck around. Neverlanders stick together in times of crisis. Sure, I hated the guy but if he was here and in such rough shape then something was wrong in Neverland.

Very wrong.

Tasha yawned next to me.

I turned to her. "You go and get some rest, Tash. I'll keep you posted with Pan."

Her eyes held determination. "Not a chance, Penelope. Whatever happened to Patrick was bad. If he's hurt then something is wrong. He was covered in pixie dust that was giving off distress." I forgot that Neverland pixie dust could sense pain and fear. There was a reason it was so rare and sought after. Unfortunately only those born in Neverland could feel it. That must have been the reason why Tasha and I took off when Pan crashed. The pixie dust was sending out a distress signal to any Neverlanders nearby (and we are the only ones in all of Auradon).

"Plus you want him to see your face when he wakes up?" I smirked as heat rose to her cheeks.

We sat until the door opened with Fairy Godmother coming out. We both stood up.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Is he okay?" Tasha wondered.

Fairy Godmother sighed. "He's awake but very weak. He was in rough shape. I managed to do what I could tonight but tomorrow I can make a potion to heal his wounds. If you do go talk to him, make it brief and don't put him under stress." Stern as ever.

We walked in and saw Pan sitting up in bed with the help of Jamie who was sitting in a chair next to him. Patrick always like Jamie, despite the fact that he was Captain Hook's son. I'm pretty sure he saw him as a big brother figure (meanwhile he and I fought every other day).

We both pulled up chairs and went unnoticed by Pan until I spoke.

"You look better." He turned to me and his expression didn't change.

"Do I know you?" His brow raised. Granted it had been years since he'd seen me, yet he recognized Jamie right off the bat. He looked over to my left. "Tasha?"

She blushed. "Hi Patrick."

I snorted a bit. "So you really don't remember me, but you remember my brother." I gave a nod to Jamie who smiled in return.

Pan's eyes widened once he clued in. "Octavia Jones?"

I smiled and leaned back in my chair. "Welcome to Auradon, Pan."

His brow raised once again and a smile appeared on his elfish face. "You've certainly changed."

"Considering the last time you saw me we were both kids, yeah I've changed." I raised a brow. "You still a liar?"

"Octavia." Jamie warned. I back down as Jamie turned to Patrick. "Okay, what happened? When we found you, you were really beaten up. Barely conscious and the pixie dust sent out a distress beacon. Did something happen in Neverland?"

Pan took a deep breath. "Neverland is under attack." He looked at us to gauge our reactions. "I remember my dad waking me up in the middle of the night and told me to get some pixie dust and run. I asked what was wrong and something burst into our house. I didn't get a good look at it but it was massive. I barely managed to get out with my life. Dad pushed me out of the house and told me to get away from Neverland. I got grabbed on the way out by something and it tried to take me." His head shook quickly as if to shiver. "I got away from it and just managed to douse myself in dust and wish to find someone who could help. That's the last thing I remember."

We all sat in silence, processing what we were just told.

"It brought you here to us." I broke the silence. "If something is attacking Neverland, then we'll need to stop it."

"Octavia, are you nuts? We don't even know what it is! We could be walking into Davie Jones' locker!" Jamie pointed out.

"I saw the Jolly Roger off the coast heading to the island." Patrick added and I heard my heart sink. If mom and dad got captured…

"We go to Neverland." I stood up with conviction.

"No way, Octavia. I'm not going to let you go. You can't leave the school grounds."

"Well we actually can. Just no one can find out about it." I supplied. "Look Jamie, if mom and dad are in Neverland we have to help them. Neverland is where we were born."

Tasha stood up. "It you're going to Neverland then I'm going too." I looked at her. "Neverland is my home. My mother is there."

"I'm going with you guys too." Pan nodded to us. "I know you still dislike me, Jones. But Neverlanders stick together."

I smiled a bit and turned to my brother. "You think that you can stop all of us?"

He stared for a moment and sighed. "If you're going to do something stupid sis, I'll have to make sure that you can do something stupid with some backup." He stood with us. "We'll have to leave tomorrow night. The moon will have to be out so we can get to Neverland. At midnight, we all sneak down to the docks and we can call the Jolly Roger." He gave us all a serious look. "We are to tell no one what we are doing, is that understood?"

"Yes, Jamie."

"Clearly."

Jamie looked at me for my answer.

"I mean it, Octavia. You can't even tell Ben about this."

I gave a stone faced nod. "I won't tell."

* * *

The next morning we are all a bit on edge. Jamie had a bit of a hard time talking during class. His stuttering went on throughout the day as he tripped over his own words.

Natasha refused to speak. She was afraid that is she said something then she would blow our cover.

Pan was lucky enough to be able to stay in the hospital wing. Fairy Godmother made a potion to help heal him so he could tell them what had happened tomorrow ("He needs plenty of rest for tomorrow.")

As for me, I was pretty fidgety all day. My insides burned to tell the truth to at least Ben, but I had to restrain myself. I just wished I could tell him what we were doing.

"Morning, Penelope." Ben sat down next to me in the cafeteria. Tasha was up getting a cookie (apparently sweets were a fairy's weakness) so I was alone.

"H-Hey Ben." I cursed my voice for sounding shaky. He would know that something was up.

He knew. "Are you okay? You seem a bit off."

I thought of the quickest thing I could. "I'm just tired. We stayed up with Patrick until he was okay." I faked a yawn for emphasis.

He smiled. "I could tell you were worried about him. Maybe with him here you can finally forgive him."

I snorted. "Fat chance."

He sighed. "Look Penelope, you have to let it go." I raised a brow. "I mean it, you and Natasha get along great now. Give it time and you and Patrick will become great friends, I know it."

Before I could say anything, Natasha joined us at the table with two handfuls of sweets.

"Got enough candy?" I remarked.

"No, I only had two hands."

* * *

I managed to get through my final class and meet with everyone in Pan's room.

"Okay everyone, pack only what you need. Some clothes and previsions. We'll have to get food in one of the port towns past the isle." Jamie said. "Remember, meet down at the docks at midnight. We'll call the Jolly Roger and get out of here fast. We need to get to Neverland as soon as possible. I'll come back for Patrick in a few hours and we'll be out of here fast."

While we made our plans, I could feel a tickle in my head. Whether it was my conscious telling me that this was a really bad idea to do this or my adrenaline about to kick in, I couldn't tell.

We dispersed about an hour later, heading back to our rooms to pack.

I sat down at my desk, whipped out a pad of paper and grabbed a pencil.

"What are you doing?" Tasha asked as she grabbed some pixie dust from her massive jar and put it in a smaller jar necklace around her neck.

"I'm leaving a note. If they come into our room and realize that we're not here, they could freak out and wonder. The last thing we need is for them to follow us into Neverland." I began to write.

 _To my friends,_

 _Don't worry, we're all okay. Natasha, Patrick, Jamie and I have gone to Neverland. Patrick has told us that Neverland is under attack so we are returning to stop it. Our parents may also have been captured by whatever is attacking Neverland so we must rescue them._

 _By the time you read this, we will already be gone._

 _I am sorry that we kept this from you and lied. If you knew, you would have tried to stop us or come along._

 _Please forgive us when we return (and if some of us are to be expelled, then so be it)._

 _Yours,_

 _O. Penelope Jones,_

 _Natasha Bell,_

 _Patrick Pan,_

 _Jamieson T. Jones_

I exhaled through my nose and placed the letter in an envelope. It sat on my bed, waiting to be found. I grabbed my bag and hoisted it over my shoulder. My cutlass was strapped to my hip just in case of a fight.

"You ready?" Tasha's voice called me back from my thoughts.

I inhaled. "Yeah." We shut off the lights and closed the door quietly behind us.

No going back now.

* * *

"Hey." Jamie said as we reached the docks. He and Patrick Pan each had one bag and stood on the wooden platforms. "You guys ready?" We all nodded and turned out to the waters. _"By land or by sea, I call to thee! I am no salty dodger!"_ Jamie called and looked to me.

" _So let us take flight, into the night. Upon the Jolly Roger!"_ I called into the air.

Seconds later a fog started to roll in off the water. It reached into the sky and was thick. A large figure emerged from the fog not moments later.

The Jolly Roger was a beauty. Dark mahogany in color and an octopus lady in front (It was originally a mermaid but after mom and dad got married he changed it for her). The white sails were crisp in color and the colors were hoisted. A skull and crossbones with one hook for the left bone were on a black flag at the very top of the ship just above the lookout basket. The walkway came down at our feet.

The Roger was abandoned. No one was on the ship. There were no signs of a fight or anything. Just as if everyone disappeared. We investigated the ship and indeed, they were all gone. The crew quarters and mom and dad's room was untouched. The maps that I studied as a child still hung in his office, the kitchens where Jamie and I chased each other were clean, even the brig was without a soul.

I took a deep breath. "Jamie, set sail for Neverland." He took the helm and she slowly dropped into the water without as much as a ripple.

Jamie smiled at me. "Aye aye, Captain Jones."

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you guys like that, but it has to be done.**

 **Next chapter should be out in a few days.**

 **Anyone know what will happen next? They just can't leave Auradon right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, I had to. This one is a bit long so I hope you guys like it.**

 **I would like you guys to review more please. That shows that people actually read this and I'm not just putting it out for no one to read.**

* * *

By sunrise, we were far past The Isle of The Lost. I couldn't even see it in the distance. Tasha and Pan had fallen asleep shortly after we passed it while Jamie and I stayed up and took turns at the wheel.

I struggled to stay awake and I looked at a map.

"We'll get supplies in the next port town. Lucky that all of the ship money is still here." Jamie called from over his shoulder. "You should get some rest Octavia, you look exhausted."

"I'm fine." The yawn that followed my statement betrayed me.

"Yeah right." Patrick Pan came up from the crew quarters, looking more awake than I was. "I'm pretty sure you've been up all night."

"Hush." I yawned again.

"Seriously sis, you should get some sleep." Jamie was one to talk. He'd been at the wheel for a few hours now.

"What about you, Jamie?"

He snorted. "I've been going on magic to keep me up. Mom always had some energy potions on the ship."

"Then give me one."

"Not a chance, you know what the side effects are." He had a point. Last time I had one of those I had a massive reaction. I had hives and they itched so badly. Meanwhile Jamie had a few and he was completely fine. Lucky. "Just go and get some rest, we'll wake you up in a few hours."

I felt that tingling in my brain again. It had been going on all night. Maybe he was right. With a sigh I walked down to the family quarters (Jamie and I each had our own rooms). "Fine, I'll sleep."

I honestly didn't remember much after my head hit my pillow. I knew my glasses were off and sitting on my bedside table. But once I hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

A small crash startled me from my sleep. It seemed to be followed by a voice telling someone to be quiet. From the walking coming above me, Tasha, Pan and Jamie were all awake and on deck.

So who was down here?

I grabbed my glasses and my cutlass and sought the noise out.

I knew this ship like the back of my hand so I could tell that the noise was coming from my dad's office. I pressed my ear to the closed door and listened.

"This is a bad idea guys."

"Yeah, what if we get caught?"

"Then we'll have to face the mercy of two pirates."

The voices were soft so I couldn't make any conclusions as to who they belonged to. I released my tentacles and drew my sword. I took one deep breath and opened the door.

"Why are you here?!" I called and saw about ten or so figures freeze. I had to blink, was I still asleep?

Ben came up with his hands in the 'We mean you no harm' position. "Penelope, we can explain."

I exhaled through my nose. I was a bit furious. "Everyone to the deck. Now."

"But Penelope-"

"Now!" I had to cut Ben off and a small flurry of people raced past me to the nearest set of stairs.

By the time I reached the top, Jamie had the biggest look of confusion on his face. Standing in front of him in a line was Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Ben, Jane, Doug, Lonnie, Audrey, Chad and Ms. Avery.

"What are you all doing here?" Pan took the wheel as Jamie came to look at the stowaways.

"I found them all below deck. I told them to come up here so we could get some answers."

Jamie rubbed his temples. "How did you all get here?" Exhaustion or exasperation filled his voice, I couldn't really tell.

Mal smiled a bit at this one. "We kind of knew something was up. I used magic to spy on you through Penelope."

Well that would explain the tingling in my head.

"It was only supposed to be five of us." Ben gestured to Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie. "But Ms. Avery found out. And the others jumped in with us at the last second to teleport." Magically teleporting, I had to admit that I was impressed.

Jamie, however, was not. "You guys shouldn't have come."

Ms. Avery stepped forward. "Says the one who left school grounds without any sort of permission."

"Do you even know why we left?" He asked everyone. Once they all shook their heads, he elaborated. "Neverland is under attack. Something attacked Patrick's family and he managed to escape to Auradon. The pixie dust gave off a strong distress. He says he saw our parent's there. If something happened to them…" He trailed off, unsure how to finish.

I cut in. "Do your parents even know you're here?" I asked Ben.

He pulled out a shell. "That's why we brought this." I knew what that was. Mermaids used them while on dry land. They were kind of like the ultimate long distance cell phone except it showed a projection of the person. "We left a note for my parents and a shell to reach us." No sooner then he said that, it started to glow. He gently touched the clam shell and it opened in his hand. His mother and father appeared as a projection. Here's hoping that they were in a good mood?

"BEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Judging by the way Queen Belle was acting…

That is a solid no.

"Mom, dad don't worry. We're okay."

"Wait. Whose 'we'?" King Beast questioned.

"Your majesties," I stepped forward. "Please allow us to explain."

"Penelope? Why are you there?" Yep, we were in trouble.

Jamie stepped in. "Please, allow me." He turned to the projection of the royal parents. "Neverland is in trouble. When Pan crashed the other night he told us that someone or something has attacked Neverland. He barely managed to escape with his life. His family is there. Our parents are in Neverland as well. As is Natasha's mother." He paused to gauge their reactions. They still looked mad. "It was all my idea to go. I planned to leave on the Jolly Roger last night. Everyone snuck on with magic. If anyone is to blame, it is me." I couldn't let my brother take my blame.

"No it was my idea." I stepped in. "I said that we should go to Neverland and help."

"No, it's mine." Pan stepped in.

"No, mine."

"Enough!" Queen Belle's outburst made us all step back. "I am furious that you all left without permission. I am even more upset that you went to Neverland knowing that there is some sort of war going on." She made that last statement to us Neverlanders. "Is there any way to turn this ship around?"

There was, but because we were out so far into the waters (we used the sail of Pegasus feathers to fly for a bit), it would be at least three days travel back to Auradon. That would make it that much longer to get to Neverland.

"Yes, but we wouldn't be able to get there for at least a week. We used the Pegasus sail for a lot last night. It needs time to rest and it will take some time." Jamie half lied.

The royal parents sighed. "Mr. Jones, may we speak to you in private?"

Jamie nodded. "Of course." He took the shell and went below deck to what I assume was dad's office.

Once he was out of earshot, I turned back to the others. "You do realize that we are all in deep trouble, right?" I folded my arms in front of me.

They all nodded.

"But how many times can we say that we got to go on a pirate ship? Like this is awesome!" Ben started to look around. They all soon started to disperse and look around.

"Yeah, what's this?" Carlos had his hand on the helm.

"Don't touch that!" I sighed. "Okay, we need to go over some ground rules." That got everyone's attention. "Rule number one: You help around the ship. Sails, clean up and cooking. The minute you stepped on this ship you became part of the crew. Number two: If we tell you to do something, you do it. If we say run, you run." I paused to gauge the reactions. "Rule three: When I teach you how to use a sword, you will listen and practice. I don't know what we will be facing once we get into Neverland so you guys will have to be prepared. Is that understood?"

A resounding 'Yes' was heard. Just in time too, Jamie emerged from below with the shell.

"Well guys, you are all coming with us to Neverland."

"What? How did you swing that?" I was beyond curious.

"You really don't want to know, I mean it." He passed Ben the shell and retook the helm. "There is a port town about a quarter mile from here. We'll gather supplies there."

* * *

I managed to teach the others how to properly hold a sword by the time we reached the town. Some were a bit more skilled than others. As we docked, I noticed something on the other side of the port. "Hey Jamie, do you see that?" I pointed to the black flag of a skeleton spearing a bleeding heart.

"Well blow me down." He laughed.

"What?" Everyone gathered to what we were looking at.

I turned to the others. "Okay, Carlos, Jane, Chad, and Evie go with Jamie to gather supplies. Mal, Ben, Jay and Audrey are with me. Everyone else is to stay with Tasha and Pan on the ship."

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Evie asked.

"Going to find an old friend." I smiled.

* * *

 **If you look up the description of the flag, you'll know who is going to make an appearance in the next chapter.**

 **Sound off in the reviews when you figure it out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

* * *

The cobblestones beneath my feet felt foreign. It had been a long time since I was in a port town, more so one where pirates were common.

"Where are we going?" Audrey asked.

"Like I said, we're going to find an old friend." I made a right turn onto another street.

Vendors and citizens watched us with careful eyes. They were probably drawn to our clothing. Taking the fact that I'd been wearing the same clothes for about a day and a half and even napped in them, I probably looked a bit frazzled.

But the others, who were all decked out in royal and clearly expensive clothes, were being made targets.

"This way." I darted into a dark alley and walked until we were out of sight. I stopped and turned to the others. "We are attracting too much attention. You guys look like royalty."

"But we are." Ben said.

"Exactly. Royals are considered wealthy around these parts. If we get too far in or where we are going, they will try to take what you have." I turned to Mal. "Mal, I need you to disguise us to look more pirate-ish. Can you do that?"

"I think so." She held up her hands. _"Beware, forswear. Replace the clothes with pirate wear."_ Her hands glowed quickly and we were surrounded with a smoke.

When I emerged, I glanced at my clothing. A knee-length purple and black coat with brass buttons and buckles, black pants, a purple vest with a black blouse underneath. The sneakers on my feet were gone and black knee length boots took their place. My sword was on my left hip and I was surprised that my glasses were still in place. Thankfully I wasn't in a corset.

I managed to look at the others. Ben and Jay both had white tunics and black pants and grubby shoes. Mal and Audrey were sporting skirts, blouses and corsets. I knew how much those hurt. I couldn't help the pride that swelled in me as I compared my look to theirs. Even Mal's magic recognized me captain.

Score one for me.

"Okay, this looks better." Mal and Audrey seemed to be doing okay in their corsets. Jay took the purple scarf from around my waist and tied in on his head. He looked good.

…as a pirate, I mean. Not to say he isn't attractive… Shutting up now.

We traveled through the alley to the other street and received hardly any stares. About another three blocks and we reached our destination.

"'The Singing Sailor'?" Jay read the sign. "What is this place?"

"A pirate's tavern. They sell the best food this side of Wonderland. All buccaneers come here for food when they stop." We went in and heard the singing of sea shanties.

" _So we'll ro-o-oll the old chariot along!_

 _An' we'll roll the golden chariot along!_

 _So we'll ro-o-oll the old chariot along!_

 _An' we'll all hang on behind!"_

As we stood at the bar, my eyes fixed to a group in the corner. Many burley men sat and ate and drank. They were awfully out of tune. I managed to see one in a black captain's coat, and my target became clear.

"Stay here." I said to the others. "Keep your eyes on me and I'll tell you when to come over, okay?" I walked over to the out of tune pirates as they started up another verse and jumped in.

" _Oh, a plate of Irish stew wouldn't do us any harm,_

 _Oh, a plate of Irish stew wouldn't do us any harm,_

 _Oh, a plate of Irish stew wouldn't do us any harm,_

 _An' we'll all hang on behind!"_ I sang to get their attention.

The men laughed and welcomes me as I sat down in the vacant chair across from their captain. "You miss me, Elliot?"

Elliot Teach, son of Blackbeard the pirate, was a handsome man. He and I only saw each other about once a year. His black hair was short and messy, a perfect pirate scruff and a look in his green eyes that said mischief. "Jonesy!" His mild Irish accent was an exact duplicate of his father's. We both stood up and hugged one another. I could tell that he had gotten some more muscle over the past year. "How are ya, lass?"

I smiled. "All is well, Elliot. I'm afraid I am not here on pleasure. This is strictly business."

He smiled. "I wouldn't have et any oder way, Jonesy." He looked to his crew and they quickly got up from the table and out the door. He turned back to me and looked serious. "This be about Neverland?"

I nodded. "Patrick Pan crashed in Auradon about two days ago. He said something is attacking Neverland. My parents were last spotted off the coast going inland." I paused. It was time to channel my inner captain. "I have Jamie and a few others help us get there."

He looked towards the bar at the others who were standing awkwardly. "Never though' ov ya to mingle with them royal types." He leaned back and kicked his feet up on the table.

I looked back to them and jerked my head to call them over. They slowly started to make their way. "Not all of them are royals." Jay and Audrey sat to my right and Mal and Ben to my left. "They're part of the crew. We have the Jolly Roger."

He laughed. "Jus' cause ya have brats an' a ship, it doesn't mean ya have a crew." He sized them up. "Ya best ta take yer chances with jus' you an' yer brother. These land lubbers will sink ya."

"Now hold on." Ben interrupted. "Just because we don't look like we can't handle it, doesn't mean we can't. We have some real fire power here."

"Ah can see." He looked to Mal "But jus' cause you have the kids of Maleficent and Jafar, it don't mean you can win."

"Come on, Elliot. You've never run from a challenge before. Why are you acting like this?"

He stood up and leaned forward. His eyes held something menacing. "Listen to meh, Jonesy. You go into Neverland, you won' come out. There is something there that I won't even go for. Same wit' me dad." He started to walk away. "Yer mum and dad are as good as gone."

Okay, I've been trying to work on my temper. I really have. But when Elliot said that, I lost it.

I grabbed the mug on the table and hurled it towards his head. It crashed into the wall next to him. He looked back to me as I stood with conviction. "You, Elliot Teach, are a coward." I narrowed my eyes and lowered my voice.

"There is a differences between cowardice and sense, Jonesy." He flicked his coat back to reveal his sword. "Ah'm jus' bein' honest."

"You are a yellow-bellied, scum sucking, tail between your legs, coward." I placed my hand on my cutlass. "And here I was, thinking that you liked a challenge." I smirked. "I guess that Neverland was too much for you. You wouldn't survive one day there."

"RAH!" He drew his sword and charged at me. I blocked him with mine and we were at a stalemate.

"Look, Elliot. I don't have time for this." I kicked him in the chest. "If what's happening on Neverland spreads, not even the waters will be safe. Who knows how far this will spread. Oz, Arendale, Wonderland, Atlantis…" I wasn't totally sure that it would spread or stay in Neverland but I had to make a case as I sheathed my blade. "All I ask for is your help. Your father was more than willing to help mine, so why won't you help us?" He didn't say anything. I glared one last time. "Come on guys, let's go. We wasted our time here." They followed me as I walked out of 'The Singing Sailor' and back to the docks.

* * *

"What happened?" Jamie asked once we reached the Jolly Roger. It was safe to assume that he was talking about our clothes.

"Long story." I sighed. "Elliot isn't coming with us. The coward."

"I resent that." A voice came from over my shoulder. I turned to see Elliot Teach and his father, Edward.

"Elliot…"

He smiled. "Yer right. I am a coward." He stepped closer and put his hand on my shoulder. He smiled. "But yer dad saved me once as a lad, I owe 'im that. Neverland waits." He walked towards the ship.

"Octavia." I turned to see Elliot's dad. "I know how important this is for you." His accent was nearly gone due to living in port town for almost thirty years where Elliot was born and raised in his father's home town. "You have to believe me when I say that something bad is inhabiting Neverland."

"Like what?" Jamie came over.

He ruffled my hair. "Never mind what. You just have to get there." He handed me a small wooden box. It was detailed with black swirls and small stones. "Do not open this box until you are ready."

I looked at it. "What's in it?"

He smiled. "I will take The Queen Anne's Revenge and gather more people to help ya. We will meet in Neverland." He walked away and left my question unanswered.

"Eh Jonesy!" We both turned to see Elliot holding onto rope and leaning over the edge. "We 'ave to get to Neverland! It's now or never!"

I looked to my brother. "What do you say, Jamie?"

He smiled. "We go to Neverland, Captain Jones." He bowed as we boarded the ship. Once he took the helm from Patrick, he took us out of the port. "You remember how to get there?" He called.

I smiled as I stood on the edge and held on by a rope net. "Second star to the right!"

"And straight on till morning!"

* * *

 **This is the last chapter I post until I get some reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really wanted more reviews before I post the next chapter but I realize that won't happen.**

 **Anyway, here you go. This one gets kind of sad for a bit.**

* * *

"So that's what you had to do?" Jamie and I sat in dad's office below deck. Pan was at the helm and everyone else was helping out. I was still in my purple and black ensemble courtesy of Mal while Jamie was now sporting a red version. Her magic was really growing on me.

His hands were steepled in front of him while he was hunched over the desk. "Yes, I told them that I would teach you guys while we were all here and I will resign from my position once I step foot onto Auradon upon our return." I could tell it was killing him that this had to happen.

"This is nuts." I rubbed my temples. We had been out at sea for about a week now. The North Star had yet to appear so we couldn't see which way to go. The North Star had to show itself in order to count two stars to the right. It was supposed to be out by now… something was blocking it.

"You're telling me." Jamie stood up and tied his long hair back. "You can't tell anyone about what we just spoke about."

"I understand." I glanced to the wooden box from Blackbeard on dad's desk. "Maybe if we use enough magic we can find a way to uncover the star?" It was more of a question.

He sighed. "I don't know if Mal's magic can do that by itself."

"I wasn't talking about Mal's magic. If we chum the waters a bit…"

"Absolutely not!" He was furious at my suggestion. "We will not summon _that_ ship and their crew. There is a price if we do, don't you remember?"

I sighed. "It was just a proposal, Jamie." Honestly, it was probably a last resort to chum the waters and summon from The Locker. Only those who were desperate enough would do it, and the charge of doing it was high.

A knock startled us from our conversation and Elliot's head popped in. "Eh Jonesy, we goh a problem."

"What is it now?" Jamie and I asked.

"Naveh." Once he said that, we raced on deck.

* * *

"Where is the captain?" Naval Commanding Officer Tiberius Hamilton the Third was a pain. He always hated pirates and everything they stood for. He loved order and the cleanliness of being in the most unneeded navy. Pirates were not outlawed and yet he treated all of them, including our family and crew, as if we'd just burned down and plundered an entire village. He'd gone in front of both Queen Belle and King Beast on numerous occasions and try to make piracy illegal.

"We're right here." Jamie and I stepped forward. "While our father is away, we are acting captains." Jamie continued.

He raised a brow at us. "I seriously doubt that. You two as captains? Are you sure you shouldn't be stealing voices and running from crocodiles?"

My eye twitched. "We are on the captain's list." I looked to his first mate behind him. In his arms was a leger book. "You. Look up allowed captains of The Jolly Roger."

He refused to do so until Officer Hamilton spoke. "Do it, Stark."

"Yes, sir." He opened the book and skimmed a couple of pages until he stopped at one. "'The Jolly Roger, established in 1986 and fully up to date with all safety certificates. Allowed and known captains: Killian 'Hook' Jones, Ursula Jones, Jamieson Thaddeus Jones and Octavia Penelope Jones'." He closed the leger. Dad has had us put on the captain's list for years now.

Hamilton looked to us. "It appears as though you are captains. But what about your," He paused as he looked over everyone, "crew?"

"They are students. They agreed to an abroad program upon the ship during the school year. We have consent from the King and Queen and I have another teacher here with me." He gestured to Ms. Avery. "You are free to contact the royal family and check our story." He held the contact shell out to Hamilton.

Hamilton just smiled. "I will take your word for it, Captain." His voice was laced with sarcasm. He turned to me next. "I am surprised that such a little girl is a captain. It isn't very lady like."

I had to bite my tongue.

"But," He continued, "I guess that even a sea monster can do what they want."

I exhaled through my nose. "As acting co-captain, I will have to ask you to leave our ship. We have to go to class." Venom dripped from my words.

"But of course." He turned back to the plant that connected our ships. "Enjoy the rest of your day, captains."

* * *

After that had happened, I jumped into the water and went for a long swim.

I also screamed underwater for about an hour.

Like, really bad.

Our family had faced discrimination all of the time since I could remember. Other pirates (save for the Teach family) kept their distance because we were half sea creature. Underwater dwellers had told others that we were not to be associated with because of our pirate blood. Jamie and I got a lot of heat because we are both. Jamie was smart enough to tell people who he was right off the bat, meanwhile I hid who I was a lost many friends throughout my life. It hurt that people didn't trust us because of who we were.

I kept up and circled the ship and came back on deck after I calmed down. Once I returned, Jay came up to me.

"You okay?"

I exhaled through my nose. "Unfortunately, people aren't accepting of pirates. Or sea creatures. But if you're both then you are sunk. We are considered abominations." I slumped to the floor. "It stinks."

He sat down and put his arm around me and pulled me in for a side hug. "For the record, I think you're awesome. You are the nicest person I've ever met and I think you're also the coolest." My head went onto his shoulder and my face heated up. "Forget what other people say. You are not an abomination."

I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. What in the name of the seas was happening to me? "Thanks Jay."

"Anytime, Penelope."

"Oh Jay!" We looked up to see Lonnie. "Could you help me with my sword skills?"

I knew Lonnie like Jay and vice versa so I stood up. It hurt for some reason.

"Sure." Jay took one last glance at me until Lonnie grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Well tha' was interestin'." I turned to see Elliot leaning against the mast with Mal and Evie. "When were you gunna' leht meh' know you had a boyfrien'?"

I huffed. "He isn't my boyfriend."

Mal snickered. "He so is. You two have been dating since last year."

"Are not, Mal."

"Are not what?" Audrey popped into the conversation.

I couldn't help but notice how Elliot seemed to freeze whenever Audrey was around. I would have to look into that. "Jay and I aren't dating."

She seemed surprised. "You aren't? Don't you want to?"

My face heated again. I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Looks like yer embarrassed, Jonesy." Elliot smiled.

My eye twitched and I used one tentacle to grab Audrey by the waist and slam her into Elliot. His automatic response seemed to be to grab her by the waist to make sure she didn't fall. "You two need to get acquainted." With that, I walked off to dad's office.

* * *

I sat at the desk with my head in my hands. We had to find a way to get to Neverland. I was wracking my brain for answers. Something was hiding The North Star from us.

My eyes drifted to the box from Blackbeard. I picked it up and rolled it in my hands. He told me I would know when to open it but all I could think of was how we get to Neverland.

No sooner than I thought that, the box slowly glowed. I dropped it out of shock while the light disappeared. The box stayed the same save for the small and neat writing on the lid.

 _Take me to the night and I point the way_

I realized what this was. A wish box. They were super rare in the pirate community and almost unable to be found. They had the ability to grant someone's deepest desire. They could be used more than once but it had to be by someone who never used it yet. One use per person.

I grabbed the box and raced out of dad's study to the deck. The sun was just setting and the night was upon us. "Jamie!"

He looked over at me from the wheel. "Octavia? What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Blackbeard gave us a wish box!"

He seemed shocked. "That's impossible!"

"What's a wish box?" Ben and the others came over.

"Something good." I smiled as the sun went down. I opened the box and pointed it to the night sky. "Show us the way to Neverland."

The box glowed and a small beam of light shot from it and towards the sky. A black fog appeared around us and dissipated. The light traveled to the left where it pointed to the North Star. Two stars to the right, we saw Neverland.

"The fog that surrounded us was some sort of magic. It was advanced." Jamie looked around and went back to the helm. "ALRIGHT CREW! HOIST THE COLORS! RELEASE THE PEGASUS SAIL! WE'RE GOING TO NEVERLAND!"

* * *

 **There you go. For the next chapter things will become musical between Penelope and Jay. Also romantic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, this one gets kinda cute and musical. I recommend listening to a song while the singing happens so you can get a better idea of who sings which part.**

 **Look up Strange Magic from the movie of the same name. The original is by Electric Light Orchestra. I like both but used the one from the movie because they already divided it into a duet.**

* * *

It was late into the night while we sailed to Neverland. I was walking around the ship and admiring the scenery while Jamie was at the helm. Everyone else had crashed shortly after we sailed into the night sky.

I watched the air around the craft. A mix of blues, purples, pinks and greys danced in the night sky and fluttered around the vessel. The stars that surrounded us seemed to glow with a gentleness that made me want to reach out and touch them. The moon glowed brightly beside us and gave me comfort knowing that going into Neverland was going to be dangerous.

"You should get some rest, sis. There is no telling what we are going to run into in Neverland." Jamie downed another energy potion.

"Says the man draining the potions." I walked over to him. "You do realize that you are going to be asleep for a couple of days when you stop drinking those." Energy potions, while great if you needed to stay up for a bit, would drain you if you stopped drinking them. I had a feeling that Jamie would be sleeping for at least a week.

"I'll worry about me, Octavia." He gave me appointed look. "You should get some sleep."

I exhaled through my nostrils and walked to the portside of the ship and leaned onto the edge. The colors all danced in front of me with grace.

"Hey, Penelope." I turned to see Jay. I was truthfully surprised that he was awake until I saw the empty potion bottle in his hand.

"You shouldn't be drinking those." I gestured to the bottle.

He smiled and leaned over the edge with me. "Why are you still up?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe nerves. I am still mad about Hamilton."

He looked at me. "I know you are, that's why I came to finish comforting you."

"You'd better do it before your girlfriend drags you away again." I joked.

He looked at me as if I'd suddenly grown a second head. "Lonnie isn't my girlfriend. I like her as a friend."

I blinked. "But you two are always so cuddly and stuff. I thought you liked her."

He sighed. "She gets way too close for me." He smiled. "It's kind of annoying. What about you and Elliot? You both seem _very_ comfortable around each other."

I was taken aback. "Elliot is a friend, Jay. Besides, I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Audrey." I smiled. He put his arm around me and pulled me into a side hug as we watched the dancing stars. "They're beautiful."

I could feel his head move a bit to the side. "Absolutely beautiful."

I looked over to him and realized that he was staring at me…. Did he just call me beautiful?

I felt an incredible heat rise to my face and I pulled away out for shock. I blinked once.

He looked as if I'd just kicked his dog. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were…" He trailed off and started to walk away.

Oh man, I had no idea how I felt about Jay. He did something to me when we were together as if I was awake and electrified. I felt good when I was around him… did that mean that I liked him? As in more than a friend? I had to stop him before he went below deck.

" _You're waking meadows in my mind,"_ He looked back to me and stopped.

" _Making waves across my tide,_

 _Oh no, oh no."_ I smiled and grabbed him by the hand. The stars and colors started to slowly come on board.

" _I got a strange magic,_ _  
_ _Oh, what a strange magic,"_ He sang the last two words with me. _  
_ _Oh, it's a strange magic._ _  
_ _It's a strange magic,_ _  
_ _I got a strange magic."_ He continued to sing the last two words with me as he twirled me around and I landed on the edge of the ship. I started to walk slowly as he sang. He walked beside me and looked up and me while I looked at him.

" _You're sailing softly through the sun,_

 _In a land I've always known._

 _You fly,"_ I mimicked his words _. "So high."_ He and I were now playing a game of peek-a-boo around the mast.

" _I get a strange magic,"_ This time I finished the two words and we sang together.

" _Oh, what a strange magic,_

 _Oh, it's a strange magic._

 _It's a strange magic,_

 _I got a strange magic."_ We both started to climb to the top of the ship via the rope nets as more colors danced around us.

" _Oh I'm."_ Jay pulled me up into the lookout basket.

" _Oh I'm."_ He smiled and pulled me around the waist.

" _Never gonna be the same again,_

 _Now I've seen the way it's got to end,_

 _Sweet dreams, sweet dreams"_ We both resonated and danced in the lookout basket and hopped onto the mainmast's yard and balanced.

" _Got a strange magic,_

 _Oh, what a strange magic,_

 _Oh, it's a strange magic._

 _Got a strange magic,_

 _Got a strange magic."_ We danced around each other in the moonlight. His face looked so handsome in the glow.

" _It's magic."_ I sang alone.

" _It's magic,_

 _It's magic!"_ He dipped me with his arms around my waist. He pulled me up as we continued.

" _Got a strange magic,_

 _Oh, what a strange magic,_

 _Oh, it's a strange magic._

 _Got a strange magic."_ He twirled me in a dance and I landed on my feet a few feet away from him. I tossed him the end of a long rope that was connected to the mainsail while I held another.

" _Got a strange magic."_ We both jumped down while holding the ropes. In doing so, they became twirled and we came face to face with me looking up at Jay. He wrapped his free arm around my waist to hold me closer and I felt more heat rush to my cheeks.

" _It's magic."_ I sang.

" _It's magic."_ Jay smiled.

" _It's magic."_ We lowered closer to the deck.

" _It's magic."_ Our feet touched the deck and we let go of our ropes.

" _It's magic."_ Jay put his other arm around my waist and my hands went to his shoulders _. "It's magic."_

Jay and I stood there, in the glow of the moon, very close to one another. His eyes drifted to my lips and I flushed quickly.

I had no idea what happened between us. Something just came over me and… I honestly couldn't describe it. It felt like, well, magic.

"Ahem." We both turned to see my brother, Jamie. His arms were folded over his chest and one tentacles was steering through the stars. He gave me a look.

Jay took his hands off of me and looked a bit sheepish. "I'm going to… call it a night." He turned and almost ran back to the crew quarters. My insides screamed for him to stay, but I knew that Jamie probably had something to say about that.

Oh man, he saw and heard everything.

I gave him the bet glare I could muster while my insides felt all gooey. It didn't hold up as he raised a brow at me. "What was that, Octavia?"

I sighed. "I-I don't know. Something just happened." I paused. "And you interrupted it."

"I'm your brother, it's my job." He smiled and walked back to the helm with me in tow. "So, what was that?" I couldn't answer. He only smiled. "I knew you liked him." Okay, this made my head snap up.

"What?"

"From what you're friends say, you two are together all of the time. He is all you talk about in your letters and when you come home. I guess I just witnessed it firsthand." He smiled and I slumped. "How do you fell about him, sis?"

I had to think. "He makes me feel composed. If I get mad or upset, he calms me down. He and I watch movie together and hang out and I feel at peace when he's next to me." I looked up at my brother. "What does that mean, Jamie?"

He smiled. "It means you like him. As in not just a friend." He looked at me. "Do you remember when we were in Greece and we heard that legend about Zeus?" I shook my head. "When humans first came to pass, they were born with four legs, fours arms and two heads. Zeus and the gods feared their power and separated them, condemning them to forever search for their other half." He smiled. "Maybe you finally found your other half."

I blinked. Was Jay my other half?

"Is that how you feel with Ms. Avery?" I asked Jamie, who nodded in response.

The stars and clouds around us slowly disappeared. Below us was a body of water and in the distance.

"IT'S NEVERLAND!" Jamie called. Slowly but surely, the others all awoke and joined us on deck as we finally landed in the water and took in the island.

"Does it always look like that?" Carlos asked.

"No." Pan sounded horrified.

Neverland was usually a lush island. Trees taller than anyone could climb and greenery for miles and miles. The waters, even at night, were clear and clean with creatures swimming in them.

Now it looked all dark and toxic. The waters were black and inky. The lush forests burns with great fires. Neverland had look as tough someone stripped all magic from it and set it alight just for fun.

Neverland was gone.

* * *

 **Okay, let me tell you guys that it took me forever to write the singing parts and who sang which. I have been working on this chapter for about a week or so.**

 **Anyway, what happened to Neverland? Will our heroes save it? And who or what caused all of this? Sound off in the comments when you guys have an idea.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys. This one reveals what is going on.**

* * *

"I-I don't understand." Pan managed to speak. "Neverland is…"

"A magical mess." Jamie finished. "Whatever did this meant to send a message." He squinted his eyes to the island. "I can't tell if there is anyone on the island."

I couldn't speak. I was afraid. I shook.

"We have to look for survivors." Ben came up to stand beside us. "Neverland is a massive place. Maybe there are some people left on it."

"I want my mom." Tasha sniffled.

I had to snap out of it. "We need to get to land." I climbed on the ledge. "We are right next to Mermaid Lagoon. Once we get close enough, some of us will go inland. The others will stay onboard and keep a look out." My voice sounded so unsure.

Jamie took the helm and brought us as close as we could get. Luckily, Mermaid Lagoon was almost like a dock so it was just deep enough. I held my breath as I stepped foot onto Neverland.

I hadn't been here in years. About three years after I was expelled, I had to come back to help mom with something. I only saw people from under a hooded cloak (people didn't like my family) and followed my mom. I looked but said nothing.

I turned back to the others. "Okay, Jamie, Elliot, Tasha, Pan, Jay, Mal and Ben are with me. We'll be going in. Avery, Jane, Carlos, Evie and Doug are to stay on the ship with the wish box. Everyone else is to keep lookout. Carlos, take the lookout bucket." I drew my sword. "This is it. If something happens, take the ship as far out as you can. Do you understand?"

"Jamie." Ms. Avery called to my brother. She seemed worried… I had to watch.

"Avery?"

Her eyes darted away until she kissed my brother on the cheek. My jaw dropped open. "You'd better come back." He seemed to freeze. This was the first time he had nothing to say. "When this is all over, I would like for us to go for coffee."

Jamie wasn't going to say anything anytime soon so I stepped in. "You just about made his brain go boom. But he'll be game for the date." I turned back to the others. "Let's go." I took the first step into the decaying wood that was Neverland.

* * *

I was sick to my stomach.

Everything was rotten. Trees were turning to mush, flowers died, grass was so dry that it crunched under our steps.

It was as if someone had taken the life out of everything.

And the smell… have you ever wondered what a national park bathroom smelled like after being used by twenty people who just came from the annual chili cook off?

"Anyone see anything?" I called.

"Nope, just trying not to puke." Jamie said.

"Wha' he said." Elliot confirmed.

We had been walking for about twenty minutes (Elliot had his pocket watch) with no luck. Everything on Neverland was dead.

"Our home is gone." Tasha whimpered.

"When we find out what did this, they'll pay." Pan alleged.

Jay came up beside me as we walked. "Can we talk?"

I raised a brow. "Is this about last night?"

He nodded. "Look, Penelope. I think we need to talk about that." Oh no. "I like you." My heart stopped. This really wasn't the best time. "As in, I like you more than a friend. The same way that Mal and Ben like each other."

I felt my face heat. My heart was jumping for joy while my brain was telling me that I had to focus on the task at hand. He was waiting for my response. "Look, Jay… this isn't the best time to talk about this. We are in Neverland and I have no idea what I feel." His face fell. "I'll keep what you said in mind, just let me get through this okay?"

A shriek brought us from our conversation. A black fog held onto Mal and it shot up into the sky.

"MAL!" Vines came out and grabbed onto Ben and Pan and pulled them into bushes. "NO!"

"We have to move! NOW!" Jamie called as we all broke out into a full sprint.

"JONESY!" I stopped to see Elliot being sucked into the dirt.

"Elliot!" I grabbed his hand while he sunk. The dirt was too strong and soon he went into some sort of large hole. "NO!" I watched where he sank until it dawned on me. I stood up and looked around.

I was all alone.

I could feel myself start to panic. This wasn't good. The others were in danger. Those at the lagoon and on the ship were in danger too.

A rustling behind me caught my attention. I gulped and turned to see what it was. A colossal being with a large tail and long face came into view. A ticking sound came from his stomach and I felt my heart drop.

"Crocodile…" His hand slammed me into a rotting tree and pain bloomed in the back of my head. My glasses flew off and his blurry figure came into view.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock little girl. Our time is running out." I gripped onto a branch to stay awake, but the darkness took me anyway.

* * *

Cold splashed my face, bring me from the dark. I gasped for air and tried to take in my surroundings. I was on my knees, hands and tentacles bound. My sword was gone but my glasses were placed back on my face gently. My eyes wandered to my right. Jamie was there, bound as I was. Elliot beside him. To my left was Tasha.

"About time you woke up, Jones." I must have been hearing things. Patrick Pan came from the shadows. His eyes glared at me. My cutlass was at his hip. It clicked.

"TRAITOR!"I tried to lunge for him only to be held back by a crocodile tail.

"Now, now. Behave, Octavia." Another voice said. My insides squirmed. Jamie looked like he'd seen a ghost. From the shadows came a new figure. She was slender with short white hair and the same eyes as mom and I. Eight tentacles with a green underside slithered behind her. One came up under my chin. Another went to Jamie. She forced us to look at her. "Hello, children."

Jamie and I glared. "Hello, Morgana." He spat.

She smiled sickeningly. "It's so nice to see you kids again." She turned to Pan. "You did well, Patrick."

He smiled. "I aim to please."

I lunged again. "You traitorous swine!"

Patrick shoved me back down and the bindings on my hands got tighter. "You shouldn't do that, Jones. It'll only make it worse." He smiled.

I could only glare but turned my attention back to Morgana. "Why are you here? What have you done to Neverland?"

She smiled. "Oh, I only decided to destroy the worlds and remodel in my own image. No big deal." She sauntered around us. "After your dear mother decided to banish me from ever seeing my precious niece and nephew, I realized that I would have to do something about that." Crocodile came to stand beside her. "It took me about ten years to figure out magical mind control. I used it on the residents of this awful island." Croc's eyes glowed a fierce green. "They did all of the work in stripping Neverland of all the pixie dust." She turned to Pan. "He broke the control and came to me. He wanted to get you here for me, such a sweet boy."

"So you are still a liar." I spat. "I knew you couldn't change. Your parents must be proud."

He smirked and leaned in close to me. Our faces were inches apart. "You are too gullible. You wanted to believe that I had changed, but I'm as much of a villain as you are."

My eye twitched and I head butted him. He cried out while I was smacked in the head by Croc's paw. My ears started to ring.

"Enough!" Morgana called.

Jamie turned to her. "Where are the others?"

She smiled. "We have some lovely cells below Neverland. For those who tend to break free from my magic." She looked to Croc. "Make them comfortable." Croc grabbed Jamie and Elliot while Tasha and I were dragged by Pan. "Ta-ta." She waved.

I struggled against him. "Pan! When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you never came to Auradon!"

We stopped. In front of us was a large hole that went down into the ground. "This is the way to the dungeon. Your friends are down there." Pan smiled. "Start with them." He told Croc.

Croc took Elliot down from his shoulder and hung him over the hole.

"Race ye' to the bottom." Elliot quipped and was let go.

Next came Jamie. "Pan, you are a traitor." He glared.

"Rather be a traitor than a pirate." Pan said and Jamie was let go.

He hauled Tasha up next. She was kicking up a storm. "Patrick, why would you do this? I love you!"

He laughed. "I will _never_ love you, you pathetic little pixie." Tasha went down the hole cursing like a pirate. Croc then pulled me up by the scruff of my neck. I dangled in mid-air and a ringing in my ears. "Wait." Pan stopped Croc. "I want to be the one to drop her." Croc put me down right on the edge while Pan grabbed me by the lapels of my shirt. "I have been waiting a long time for this."

"For what? To drop me down a hole?" I glared. "You know Pan, you are a real piece of-"

I was cut off by his lips making contact with mine. My eyes widened. What. The. Heck. I decided to snap out of hit and bit down on his lip. Hard.

He cried out in pain and drew back. I had a metallic taste in my mouth while Pan had blood all over his lip. I could feel it running down my mouth and chin. "You'll pay for that!" He kicked me in the chest and I fell back into the hole. "Goodbye, Octavia Jones!"

* * *

 **GAAAHHHHHH! Did anyone see that coming? Did ya? DID YA?!**

 **OHMYGAWD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, things kind of hit the fan in this one. We find out who Morgana is and whatnot.**

 **Even though this one kind of feels like a filler, it will lead up to the big climax.**

* * *

Time seemed to slow for me as the light disappeared and I fell back into the cave that led beneath Neverland. Pan's glaring face watched me; blood dripped from his mouth and onto his clothes. Croc was standing beside him, his mind captured by Morgana and body to her disposal. I was still bound as air rushed past me, trapped like a hostage.

Truth be told, I don't remember hitting the bottom. My world was still fuzzy (whether it was from Pan kissing me or too many hit to the head from Croc I couldn't tell) when the dark took over. I felt something cool brush my forehead, something kind of wet. I smelt a familiar aftershave that reminded me of the one my dad always wore. I heard voices; distant and quiet but somehow alert and frantic. My eyes felt heavy and I contemplated sleep. Truthfully, I wanted to crash for a few hours in my bed on The Jolly Roger to the sounds of waves and the occasional sea gull. I wanted to wake up to the smell of dad's famous pirate stew and mom's salt biscuits. I fantasised of sitting next to my mom and dad, fighting Jamie for the last crust and nearly drawing swords for it.

Yet I opened my eyes and was greeted with a mild darkness. My vision was blurry, meaning my glasses were somewhere. I turned my head slightly and saw them there. Somehow, complete. My limbs ached as I hoisted myself into a sitting position. I could still taste blood on my tongue while I placed my glasses on.

"Octavia!" Something crashed into my chest and arms wrapped around me. Footsteps followed behind them with murmurs. I looked up to see the faces of all my friends and brother. A tanned woman with white hair was holding me and pulled me into her. She was familiar…

"Mom?" My voice was raspy. My head still hurt and I ached all over.

I looked up to see tears streaming from eyes that looked just like mine. She pulled me in closer. "Oh, Octavia. We were so worried! You were bleeding from your mouth and hit your head." She pulled back to look at me. "You've been asleep for three days."

What?

"What?" This managed to snap me out of it. Three days since Pan kicked me down the hole after he kissed me. I looked to the others, who seemed to be in shock. Jamie looked like he wanted to kill someone, Jay looked furious, Tasha seemed to be clenching her jaw… Oh man I think I said that last part allowed.

"He did what?!" Jamie howled. Yep, I said it out loud.

"Don't worry, I bit him." I stood up, bones creaking while I did so.

"You bit who?" A voice came from a tunnel to the right. I turned to see a two men and two women. One man had red hair and pointed ears while the other had the same hair color as me and a hook hand.

"Dad!" I threw myself into my dad's arms. He hugged me back. "I'm glad you're okay."

He placed his hand on the top of my head when I pulled away. "We've been so worried about you, Oct."

The red haired elf and a woman with light blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward. I knew them. "Mr. and Mrs. Pan?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes." She seemed dejected. "Our son has betrayed all of us." She started to cry. "My baby, why has he done this?"

Peter came up to her and hugged her. The last woman, with golden hair and a green tattered dress, put her hand on Wendy's shoulder. I knew she was Tasha's mom. "When we stop Morgana, he'll face a proper trial."

"Yeah, about that." Ben came over to us. His arm appeared to be in a sling. "Who is Morgana?"

Mom sighed. "You all might want to sit down for this one." All of my peers sat down in front of mom, Jamie, Avery and the other adults either opted to standing or leaning against the cave wall. "Morgana is my sister." She paused. "When I was sort of evil, I had competition with my sister constantly to see who the better at magic was. Whenever I would win, she became furious." She looked to Jamie and me next. "After my husband and I were married, she tried to take Octavia and Jamieson away to raise as her own. Killian and I stopped her and managed to banish her from ever coming near the Jolly Roger."

"Wait, she tried to take you guys?" Evie asked.

Jamie nodded. "She wanted to use the Neverland pixie dust with her dark magic. But because they can only be used by Neverlanders, she couldn't."

"That was where we would have come in if she got us." I added. "She said she wants to use the pixie dust to remodel the world as she sees fit."

"But it can only be used to fly, right?" Mal asked.

"Yes and no." Tinker Bell jumped in. "It is like the ultimate fairy dust. Many people use it to fly, but very few know that it had other uses. Many Neverlanders use it for practical magic."

I thought back to my alarm clock. Tasha used her massive jar of pixie dust and when she used her small one to help Chad's sea sickness. Wait.

"Tasha!" She looked alarmed. "Do you still have the smaller jar?"

Her eyes lit up as she dug under her shirt and produced a test tube sized jar that lightly glowed a yellowish green. Pixie dust.

"We can get out of here!" Mal called.

"Looks like there is just enough for us to get out of the cave." Dad observed. "We'll have to get to the ship on foot." Everyone gathered around. "Tasha and Tink, you'll have to wing it. Ursula, Jamieson and Octavia, you guys will have to climb."

"Got it." Mother and daughter released their wings. Both a warm yellow color. Jamie, mom and I released our tentacles. Tasha flew over everyone and sprinkled the contents of her vial over everyone. We had to make this count, Tasha and her mom probably didn't have enough magic in their tanks to fly for too long.

"Okay everyone, think happy thoughts. It could be anything, as long as it makes you happy." Dad instructed. He watched mom for a few seconds and slowly he started to rise off the ground. I couldn't help but smile at that. One by one, everyone started to fly up into the air. I caught Elliot looking at Audrey and he started to float. Jay kept his eyes on me while he rose up. "Alright everyone, get to the ship and we will high tail it. We'll have to get somewhere where we can warn people and come back with some sort of army to stop Morgana and free Neverland." With that, everyone started for the top while Jamie, mom and I started to climb.

* * *

We ran through the dead woods with evil on our heels. Jamie and Avery lead in the front while mom and dad watched the back to make sure no one fell behind or attacked. I kept an eye on one side with Elliot and Tasha while Mrs. Pan and Tinker Bell watched the other. Peter Pan watched above us to make sure for no one to drop down.

"There!" I heard Jamie call and light became evident. We ran into the clearing and hit Mermaid Lagoon. The Jolly Roger was guarded by Pan and Crocodile.

"Well, well." Pan came forward. "I had a feeling you would come here."

"Patrick, stop this!" Peter came forward. "You are a good boy, so why are you doing this?"

He laughed. "I wanted this, father. I wanted to not just be the 'Golden Boy' of Neverland, I wanted to be its ruler. Morgana has promised me this once she's taken over the world." He twirled my blade. "Plus, I want to follow in your footsteps and cut off a pirate hand and feed it to the crocodile." He looked to me. "Your hand will do very well, Jones."

"You lay one hand on her and I'll feed you to the kraken." Dad defended me. I couldn't help but smile. I had always been a daddy's girl.

"You'll have to catch me first." He shot up into the sky and came down with his sword ready to attack me. He slashed wildly at me. Croc seemed to be going after anyone who he could get. I caught Pan around the waist with a tentacle and sent him back into the lagoon.

"Get to the ship, now!" Dad called and everyone started to board. Mom threw Croc back into the forest and got on board. The Pegasus sail was released and the ship started to float away. It was, however, still tied down.

"Aftah you, Jonesy." Elliot offered. I went to climb up the rope but found myself unable to move. Elliot and Jamie were frozen too.

"Oh, you didn't think it would have been that easy did you?" A voice called from behind us. Pan came up in front of us with a glowing rope in his hand that connected to us. I struggled to break free as the ship rose until it was stopped by the rope. "You three with be staying here." I looked up to the ship.

"NO!" Dad called over the ledge. Tasha jumped down and skid down the rope. Once she hit the ground, she did a cutesy smile and acted coy.

"Hey Pan." Patrick turned around.

"Aw, the little pixie came for me." He taunted. She frowned.

"Shut up." She slugged him in the face and he dropped like a sack of bricks. The glowing rope slowly disappeared and we could move.

"Kids, hurry!" Mom called.

We started to grab onto the rope. Tasha went first, followed by me, Elliot and Jamie bringing up the rear. We were less than a quarter way when the rope was cut by a scaled tail. The four of us fell into the cove with the ship floating away even more.

"NO!" We heard a call from the ship. I looked to see Crocodile standing there, glaring us down.

"GET TO AURADON!" Jamie called to the ship as it rose into the smog, disappearing from Neverland.

I watched Patrick Pan get up and guard us. "Looks like you four will be here a while." He smiled manically.

This was going to suck.

* * *

 **Well shoot. Tasha, Elliot, Jamie and Penelope are stuck in Neverland. How will they escape? What will happen with Patrick Pan?**

 **You'll have to wait and see.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers! Big news! I am taking one shot prompts for you! If you want one done, then either send me a message or stick in the reviews! You can have a certain couple or if you want your OC in it, then I can do it. Just send me some info and what kind of situation you want to happen.**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

" _Hello, darling." I looked up to see a white haired woman with eight tentacles. She had the same eyes as me. "Are your mother and father around?"_

" _Um, yes. Why? Do they know you?" I remember my six year old self asking. I had just been expelled from Neverland and we were sailing somewhere else, trying to make a fresh start._

" _I'm an old friend of your mother's."_

" _Morgana!" I heard my mom call over my shoulder. Dad was right behind her and Smee came and picked me up and pulled me back with Jamie standing next to her. Mom got close to her and whispered loudly. "What are you doing here?!"_

 _She laughed a bit. "Can't I see my dear older sister and meet my niece and nephew?"_

" _No way! We have an aunt?" I wriggled out of Smee's arms and started to run over to her. "Why didn't you tell us?" I wrapped myself around her waist._

" _Octavia, get away from her!" Mom told me._

 _Morgana raised a brow. "'Octavia'? You named her after our mother? That's delightful." I felt one of her tentacles wrap around me gently. I smiled._

 _Until one came up to my neck and grabbed me._

* * *

Well, this was bad.

The four of us were back under Neverland. The pit was now equipped with enough pixie dust and dark magic to make sure we never got out. Jamie was pacing, constantly glaring at the entrance. Tasha was stabbing at the dirt beneath us with her long nails. Elliot had been tapping his foot for the past three hours. As for me, I was slumped against one of the other entrances.

Turns out we were the only ones down here.

"So now what?" Tasha asked. It had been the first time one of us spoke since our recapture. I raised a brow at her. "What do we do?"

"Nothin'. We're sittin' ducks." Elliot assumed.

"What? That can't be your answer." I raised a brow at her. "You guys are some of the fiercest people I know, you can't give up."

"There's nothing we can do. We are stuck until someone comes to get us." I told her. "We lost our battle, but the others can still win the war." I hated to say it, but I was out of ideas.

"I don't believe that." I looked at her with a brow raised. "You are Octavia Jones. You took on Maleficent, you can go toe-to-toe with some of the fiercest people I know." She stood up and came over to me. "I refuse to believe that you've got nothing left." Her eyes held resolve.

I was out of ideas, rational ones anyway. "I need to walk." I stood up and walked into one of the entrances. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

I don't know when I started crying while I walked, but I was bawling hard when I came to some empty cells. We were in trouble. I hated not knowing what to do.

I missed my mom and dad. I missed my friends, my crew… and Jay. I never missed someone this much like I missed him (someone of non-relation anyway). I wanted us to watch movies together, fighting with popcorn and watching his Tourney games. I want to tell him how I feel.

I dropped down to me knees and hunched over. I was furious. My fist made contact with the dirt. I hated Patrick Pan. _Punch_. I wanted to go back to Auradon. _Punch._ I wanted to find Jay. _Another punch_. I kept hitting the dirt until I couldn't feel my hand anymore. I stopped and took a breath. Feeling slowly came back into my hand. I cradled against my body.

"If you're trying to lose a hand, that's not the right way." My head snapped up. A gruff voice came from the empty cell to my right. The moonlight from a small skylight flowed into the room, slowly revealing him like a fog. Chains hung from his body and tied him to the wall, his legs bound in a glowing rope and his arms were hoisted over his head. The moonlight made him creep into my sight. "Might I recommend just cutting it off and feeding it to a crocodile?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I take it you're one of Morgana's prisoners."

"She made a deal with me and locked me up before I could collect my end of the deal." His bleary red eyes came into view.

"A deal?"

He smiled. Now his black hair hung around him, unkempt for some time. "She asked me to bring her to Neverland."

"What?" I was angry. "Then you're the reason that Neverland is like this!"

He twitched. "She made the deal and locked me up before I could collect her soul."

Her soul? "What do you mean her soul?"

He laughed. "You really haven't figured it out yet? I expected more of you, Octavia."

"How do you know my name?" I stood up. This was freaking me out.

He ignored my question. " _The King and his men_

 _Stole the Queen from her bed._

 _And bound her in her bones."_ His voice was haunting, and I knew why.

" _The seas be ours and by the powers_

 _Where we will we'll roam._ " I sang the rest. "Davey Jones."

He smiled. "I have heard many tales of you, Octavia Jones. You have taken on Maleficent and made a name for yourself on the sea. They are saying that you will take my job in guiding souls."

I was taken aback. I had to snap out of it. "Why does Morgana keep you here?"

"These ropes are made of pixie dust." He nodded to the glow. "That Pan boy is using them to bind my magic so I can't escape."

I frowned. "Yeah, Patrick Pan betrayed us. Morgana is my aunt."

"So you want revenge on the boy and I want your aunt's soul." He smiled. "I'll make you a deal: if you release me from these ropes, I'll help you get revenge on the boy."

I had to think. If I released Davey Jones, he would take Morgana's soul and he'd help me take out Pan. But if I did, Morgana wouldn't be able to face a proper trial and I would become a villain in stopping Pan. Could I live with that? "I'll decline that deal and make a new one: If I free you, you help us warn the people and free all Neverlanders. You'll help us stop Morgana and Pan. But you are not to take her soul or Pan's. They will both face a proper trial and be sentenced." I looked down at him.

"But what about my fee? It must be paid." He grinned and his eyes slowly glowed.

"I'll give you a wish box." I was left with this option.

He cackled. "You have a wish box?"

I folded my arms. "It's on the Jolly Roger." I released a tentacle. "Do we have a deal?"

He watched me carefully. "Deal, little girl."

* * *

I'm starting to think it was a dumb idea for me to release Davey Jones.

Not because of the fact that he has made a bad reputation for himself on the waters or how he collects souls after they make a deal with him. It's the fact that he says that I will be his protégé. I don't want to help souls to the afterlife and make deals with the living. Not on my list.

I started to see the outlines of people in mild darkness. I knew we'd reached the others.

As I emerged from the dark on the tunnel, Jamie came over to me.

"Where have you been?" He asked. No sooner Davey Jones walk up behind me. Jamie raised a brow. "I thought we were the only ones down here."

"You thought wrong, Jamieson." Davey answered.

My brother looked to me for an answer while Tasha and Elliot came over. "Guys, meet Davey Jones. Davey Jones, this is Tasha, Elliot and my brother Jamie."

Silence seemed to still over us.

"Tha' Deal Makah'." Elliot realized.

Jamie grabbed me by the shoulders. "You chummed the waters?! Please tell me you didn't make a deal with him!"

"He was already down here!" Jamie seemed to back off a bit. "He made a deal with Morgana to bring her to Neverland. She cheated and locked him down here." I looked back to him. "He's just as angry as us."

"Octavia made me a deal: If I help you defeat Morgana and Pan so they can face a proper trial and free the other captives, then she would give me a wish box. But, if you don't have one then I will be taking her soul." My eyes widened.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" I growled.

"I needed some collateral. If you don't have the box, then your soul is mine." His eyes glowed a blazing red.

I could only glare. "Now I don't know if I can trust you."

Tasha looked at me and whispered. "You could before?"

Davey Jones sparred a quick glance to Tasha before he continued. "You and I have a common enemy in Morgana. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

None of us could talk. I could feel my blood go cold; ice flowed in my veins now. I had made the worst mistake for a pirate.

Davey Jones looked up at the entrance. The warm glow of pixie dust mixed with the hazy blacks of Morgana's magic; our door to the outside world. "I will be able to break it. But we will only have a small margin to leave. Pixie dust that is mixed with dark magic has untold properties." He turned to us. "We will reach the top and then I will undo the magic. We will have literal seconds to get out."

Despite the fact that I didn't trust him, I knew he was right.

* * *

 **TADA! Meet Davey Jones! What is going to happen next? Do you want your OC to have a one shot? Then fire me a review or a message!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for not updating fast enough! I now I have let this story on the back burner but things have been crazy. I finally became a teacher, my little sister got engaged, my grandmother passed away and school happened.**

 **That all being said, I am going to try and get this story completed before Christmas. Can I do it? Who knows...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I looked over to Davey Jones. The moonlight coming from the opening of the hole made him seem almost translucent. I looked to my brother and he and Eliot drew out a map in the dirt.

"So girl, what is the plan?" The undead man's voice rang out in the silence.

Okay, so it had been about two days since I found Davey Jones down here and we could do was try to formulate a plan. I mean, we have a lot to lose if we fail.

Auradon and the rest of the world will fall if we don't do something.

I snapped out of it. We only had one shot at getting out of here. If we failed, the world would fall to the control of Morgana. Davey Jones said he could break it with the magic he had but it would be a one shot deal. We needed the best escape plan to get out. So far our best bet was that once the seal was broken, scatter and meet at the lagoon where his ship could be summoned.

We were all skeptical about this plan, because if one of us didn't make it to the lagoon, we'd have to leave them behind. And we needed all hands on deck.

Literally.

"Looks like we are gonna have to scatter." I said. Tasha pulled out her wings; they were exhausted, crumpled and looking like they were going to fall off.

Jamie and Eliot stood up. "The lagoon is about 13 miles west of here, so once we scatter we will have to stay out of sight."

"Are we sure that scattering would be the best idea?" I had to ask. If we scattered then we wouldn't be able to keep tabs on each other.

"We don't have another option. It's either this or Auradon and the rest of the world falls." Eliot said solemnly.

I nodded and pulled out some of my tentacles. I wrapped one around Davey Jones. "Is everyone ready?"

Jamie pulled his tentacles and wrapped one around Eliot and Tasha. "Ready."

As we started to climb up the jagged wall, I could feel a small tickle in the back of my head. I managed a smile in knowing that Mal was checking on us. By the time we reached the top of the hole, Jones was already powering up with undead magic.

Glow, light and bright. Boom.

We launched into the air and landed.

"SCATTER!"

* * *

Run.

That was the only thing I could do. Pump my legs as fast as they could go. Ignore the burning in my lungs. Keep going.

By the time I managed to stop, I felt like I could breathe fire. Only after catching my breath did I realize that I was in front of my old school. Vines contaminated it with overgrow. The sign had collapsed to the ground long ago. Neverland Academy was a sore sight to behold.

The first school I was expelled from. Where my journey of self-discovery truly began. There was a bit of nostalgia within these walls.

A crash from inside brought me out of my memories. Great, someone was in there. And me without my cutlass. The only thing I would have were multiple appendages. So could I slap someone into submission?

I edged closer to the door of the school. It creaked open with my touch. I pushed up my glasses and looked through the front hall. Another crash caught my ears.

To my right.

Behind the classroom door.

Taking a deep breath, I charged into the doorway. "Rah!"

Only to fall flat on my face. As I got up, I grunted in pain.

"Octavia Jones?" I heard a voice ask. Steadying my brain, I looked to see who spoke my name. There was two people there. One was a male, a bit older than I was if I had to take a guess. He had greenish yellow eyes and a large scaled tail. Gil, son of the Crocodile.

The second one was a female, most likely my age. Long, shiny black hair, with a brown dress and several feathers on her hair. Maya, daughter of Tiger Lily. It was her who spoke. "Is that really you?"

Standing to my feet, I dusted off my clothes. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing on Neverland?" Gil asked.

I exhaled through my nose and gave them a quick rundown. "… and now we have to meet at the lagoon before The Flying Dutchman leaves without us."

Maya blinked. "Wow."

Gil stepped forward. "Apparently Morgana has already left Neverland. My father is with her." His face grew solemn. Maya stepped towards him and gently grasped his hand. I raised a brow at the attention. "If you plan to take down Morgana, we want in." His face grew hard in an instant.

"He's right. We need to avenge Neverland." Maya's voice was stern.

"How do I know that she doesn't have control over you?" I had to ask.

Maya smiled. "It's an old trick from my people." She pulled out a peace pipe from her satchel. "The herbs in this have healing properties. Her magic doesn't work against it."

I contemplated my decision. On one hand: we would have a medicine woman and a powerhouse who can stand up to his father. On the other: they could be lying. Neverlanders were known to group together in times of crisis. If I took them, then I automatically became responsible for them. Would I be able to take charge of them?

I exhaled. "Okay. But you do what I say, when I say it. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

I nodded. "Grab your supplies. We have to get to the lagoon."

* * *

"Well this isn't good." I grimaced as we got to the lagoon. My brother, Davey Jones, Tasha and Eliot were already there. "How do we summon The Flying Dutchman?"

In case you were wondering, The Flying Dutchman was indeed a ghost ship. The crew, vessel and captain can only be summoned in the dead of night. Helps if you have a moon handy.

"You're telling me." Jamie came over to us, eyeballing the two extra bodies with me. "Are they…"

"Gil and Maya? Yes. Don't worry, they are on our side." I assure my brother. Jamie was looking at Gil in a way that tended to scream that he didn't trust him.

"So what do we do?" Eliot asked.

"The only way to get off this island is if we can summon my ship, and it'll be sun up in about three hours." Davey Jones said. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" I asked.

"We tether it to a physical ship in this world." Eliot smiled into the distance as a large shadow appeared. The shadow started to spread out over the water and come closer, growing in size. Soon it started to take form as Blackbeard's ship, The Queen Anne's Revenge. "You there dad?!"

I face palmed at Eliot. That could be a decoy, or controlled. For the future Blackbeard he wasn't being very smart.

"Aye, son! I figured you kids could use some help!" The voice of Blackbeard, slowly followed by his face, became our new sight. His eyes seemed to narrow a bit at our ghostly ally. "Davey Jones, is that you?"

"No, it's you mother." Came the ghostly reply, causing Blackbeard to howl with laughter. "Good to see you again, you salty dog."

Eliot and I looked at each other in confusion, how did his father know the captain of The Flying Dutchman?

Jamie shook his head in confusion. "Look, can we just get on the freaking boat?!" Exasperation laced his voice.

"I agree." Gil growled.

By the time we all managed to board The Queen Anne's Revenge, I had to ask a question. "Mr. Teach, how do you know Davey Jones?"

He gave me a small smile and put his hand on my shoulder. "Octavia, how long have I known your family?"

"Since you and my dad were kids."

He chuckled low in his throat. "I met Davey Jones through your father, when your father and I were just lads." He paused as Jamie came over. "Tell me, what do you know if your grandparents?"

"Just that they died when dad was a kid." Jamie answered, by now Eliot and Tasha came over to see what the talk was about.

"Father, what are you getting at?" Eliot asked.

He smiled. "Look at his last name and compare it to yours."

"Jones is a common last name." Jamie said.

"Not among pirates."

Before I could question what he said, the ship started to shake. I saw Davey Jones at the main mast with both hands planted firmly on the wood. The boat started to glow as something started to rise from within him. A flash of light forced me to cover my eyes.

The Queen Anne's Revenge now gave off a moonlit glow, slightly on the green side. Spirits laced the boat, walking amongst us as the new crew. I gulped.

Davey Jones turned to face us, in full captain's regalia. I must admit, he reminded me a lot like dad when he looked like that. "How about we quit the yammering and get going before the world ends?"

"I agree." Blackbeard said. "Set sail for Auradon!"

* * *

 **Phew, finally got this one out. I am going to try and update whenever I can but it will be tricky.**

 **BONUS: Any idea what Blackbeard meant?**


End file.
